Cipher Blue
Introduction Cipher Blue (ゼロ暗号 Ango Ao), also known as "The Black Claw" 'is the captain of the Black Claw Pirates. Cipher is a Megaldodon Shark/Human who was raised in the East Blue, and was considered the fighting prodigy of all Fishmen. He decided to become a pirate after both of his parents were captured and killed as slaves. Cipher's dream is to prove to the world that all species can coexist with each other, and he is aiming to become the Pirate Lord in order to prove his dream. Cipher is acknowledged as being one of the strongest fishmen in history because of his dangerous fighting style and his battle prowess. Although he hasn't fought against the marines as many times as the other big pirates, the few times he has causes him to be acknowleged even by the higher ups in the marines. Appearance Cipher is a well-built, lean young man. Although he has enormous amount of strength, he seems to be just a regular guy. He has black unkept hair, and sharp brown-red eyes. Many say that as soon as he glares at you with your eyes, you will become paralyzed. Unlike many people in One Piece, Cipher has developed a wierd hobby of dressing up in disguises, which he likes to call cosplaying. He has shown to be able to copy the appearence and sometimes the voice of many people. This wierd ability of his has actually come to save him many times throughout his life. It is unkown when he actually started to do this, but it is hinted that he started when he was just a kid. Cipher's main and defining feature is his left hand. Although his whole body appears to make him look human, his left hand his what reminds him of his heritage. The hand looks basically like a black claw, hence his epithet/crew. He has proven that the hand is also very powerful and has given almost every enemy a shiver once revealed. Before Timeskp Although he does have a unique ability, he does seem to maintain a standard look for most of his time traveling. Before the timeskip, he is usually seen wearing a grey komino/samurai outfit. He wears long black boots, and blue-grey gauntlet type gloves. Lastly, he carries around a sword on his back. Before the timeskip, Cipher usually is seen covering up his left hand with the gloves. After Timeskip After the timeskip, Cipher's wardrobe took a radical change. He is mostly seen wearing a black suit, with a blue dress shirt underneath. He also sports a black tie, and black shoes. Sometimes he is seen wearing a loose black shirt, instead of a suit, with a deep V, with bandages across his body. He still retains his hobby of cosplaying. After the timeskip, Cipher has been shown to not cover up his left hand any more. Personality Cipher's personality has roughly been the same throughout his whole life, even after the timeskip. He is an easy going guy that loves to laugh more than anything. He has been shown to pull pranks on, not only his crew, but also the marines. One surprising trait that he has is his passion to win at anything he does. Cipher has always been shown to get serious whenever winning is at stake, no matter the activity. This trait has been with him ever since he was a kid. His sense of pride does seem to get in the way of his goals sometimes, due to picking fights, going on unncessary routes, etc. This seems to be one of his greates pitfalls as a character. Although it may hold him back a little, this trait mainly drives him forward. It is what allows him to keep fighting no matter the opponent. He also exhibits his love for his comrades by never giving up when they are by his side. Throughout the series, many enemies have noticed his one and most terrifying trait of all. His ablitly to stay calm and collected even at the face of death. Cipher has been a tactical genious ever since he was a kid, and has always understood the gravity of any situations. This sense of realism allows him to never panic in any fight. This calmness has come to not only scare Cipher's opponents but also his comrades. Most of them can never understand what he is thinking during a fight, which leads them to be doubtful of his tactics sometimes, yet every single one of them is able to trust Cipher because of the bonds that he has built with them. The only time Cipher's personality has ever changed is when he is cosplaying. He has been shown to perfectly emulate the person he is playing as. Gallery Abilities and Powers Cipher is one of the most powerful fishmen in existance. He developed a great understanding of battle at a very young age, and was able to learn the most challenging fishmen art by the age of 11. A testament to his skill is shown when he completly mastered Fishman Karate by age 12, and began developing his own and much more powerful fighting style by age 13. His ability to adapt to his surroundings and use his tactical mindset has been unsurpassed by any of his opponents. Swordsmanship He has shown to be advanced in the art of swords. He has thrashed many other swordsmen in the world, and he continues to improve upon his great skill. Cipher has been shown to regularly use swords during his battles. Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:LuckyFox Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Fishman Category:Human